Petit délire : OS la Nativité
by MrsEdgington
Summary: Juste pour rire...


**Comme tous mes autres petits délires, c'est écrit dans le cadre de défis idiots lancés sur divers forums. **

* * *

- J'ai du retard.

- Comment ça, tu as du retard ?  
- J'ai du retard, je te dis. Depuis environ trois mois en fait.  
- Je te suis pas.  
- Je suis enceinte, crétin !  
- Comment ça enceinte, mais c'est pas possible. Tu pouvais pas faire attention !  
- Oh excuse-moi, Môsieur l'égoïste, si les préservatifs et la pilule n'existent pas encore ! T'avais qu'à te retirer au bon moment !  
- De toute façon, il peut pas être de moi, je suis un vampire !  
- Ton argument est bidon. Il faut croire de ton gêne loup-garou a permis à tes spermatozoïdes de trouver leur chemin dans le noir, l'instinct du chasseur, faut croire !  
- Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant !  
- Et bien il faut une première fois !  
- Je suis pas le père, je te dis !  
- Et qui crois-tu que ce soit, le Saint Esprit !  
- En parlant de première fois, je suis même pas sûre que c'était vraiment la tienne quand on s'est rencontrés !

C'en était trop pour Marie, elle saisit l'une des affreuses poteries, soi-disant recherche artistique de son compagnon et la lui balança en plein visage.  
Klaus l'évita de justesse.

- Mais tu es folle, tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour obtenir la forme parfaite !  
- Tu peux te les mettre où je pense tes créations !

L'Original sortit en trombe de la maison qu'il était en train de faire construire pour sa fratrie et cette emmerdeuse rencontrée quelques mois plus tôt au détour d'un marché. Il passa le reste de la nuit à boire jusqu'à plus soif, en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

« Je peux pas être père ! Pas moi, enfin ! »

En revenant au petit matin, encore un peu ivre, il croisa Joseph, le charpentier responsable des travaux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de cette femme, vous ?  
- Et bien… Mademoiselle Marie est fort charmante en vérité.  
- Vous êtes pas sérieux ? Vous imaginez pas l'enfer qu'elle me fait vivre au quotidien !  
- Vous avez la chance d'avoir une jolie femme à la maison, surtout qu'avec le choléra, elles sont plus trop nombreuses dans la région.

Soudainement, Klaus observa bizarrement Joseph.

- Elle vous plait vraiment ?  
- Je veux dire, si j'étais à votre place, bien-sûr, je me considérerais chanceux…  
- Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Marie et vous, êtes désormais fiancés, elle est vierge et vous ne la toucherez pas avant le mariage.  
- … elle est vierge et je ne la toucherai pas avant le mariage…  
- Et elle est enceinte.  
- Comme est-ce possible ?  
- J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Un miracle on va dire…

Klaus entra dans la maison et hypnotisa Marie à son tour. Il récupéra quelques affaires et retourna dans la ferme à l'extérieur de la ville où vivaient Kol et Elijah.

- Félicitations ! S'exclama Kol, écroulé de rire.  
- Si ça c'est une surprise ! Rajouta Elijah goguenard, lui aussi.  
- Oh la ferme, vous-deux ! Je veux plus en entendre parler et on part d'ici illico.  
- Mais et la maison que tu es en train de faire construire.  
- Laisse tomber, je te dis !

Six mois plus tard, les trois frères étaient de retour dans la région, après s'être fait virer d'Europe par les romains.

- Il devrait être né ou pas loin de l'être. Déclara Elijah.  
- Je vous ai dit que je voulais plus en entendre parler !  
- Allez, on dit rien, on va juste jeter un coup d'œil. Ajouta Kol.  
- Il faut prévoir des cadeaux, c'est la tradition. Conclu l'aîné en fouillant dans les tiroirs.

Ils traînèrent Klaus vers la maison de Marie et Joseph qui n'était malheureusement pas encore finie, à cause des intempéries (oui, il avait neigé cette année-là en Judée).  
La pauvre femme avait du se réfugier dans la grange, seul endroit à peu près confortable et réchauffé (oui, Joseph avait foutu en l'air le radiateur en voulant, avait-il déclaré, le démonter pour mieux le remonter. Les hommes franchement !).

Des hurlements de femme se firent entendre.

- Pile au bon moment. Se réjoui Elijah.  
- C'est pas humain de souffrir comme ça. Rétorqua Kol l'air dégoûté.  
- On voit que tu t'es jamais transformé en loup-garou, toi ! Ajouta Klaus encore plus dégoûté.

Joseph les vit s'approcher et accouru en leur direction.

- Je vais être papa !  
- Quelle chance !  
- Ouais enfin, je sais pas trop comment c'est possible, mais je suis tout content !  
- Content que vous soyez content. Répondit Elijah. On passait dans le coin et on vous a amené quelques cadeaux, pas grand-chose, on a été pris de court, on pas eu le temps de faire les boutiques. Mais en faisant les fonds de tiroir, on vous a trouvé un peu d'or, de myrrhe et un reste d'encens.  
- Ah bah c'est gentil ça. Vous savez, si c'est un garçon, nous l'appellerons Klaus.  
- Mais enfin, pourquoi Klaus ? Demanda Klaus.  
- C'est le nom de l'homme qui nous a réunis, Marie et moi.  
- Non, mais en fait, il s'appelait pas Klaus, mais Gabriel. Rétorqua Klaus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Gabriel c'est pas le nom du postier ? Non, mais Klaus c'est joli, on va quand-même l'appeler comme ça.  
- Non, Klaus c'est moche, trouvez-lui un autre nom ! Hurla Klaus hystérique. Un nom de chez vous, un truc qui commence par J, comme… comme… Jonah, Joshuah…  
- Jésus ? Mon patron à l'atelier, qui est portugais et qui m'a tout appris s'appelle Jésus.  
- Parfait ! Conclu Klaus, soulagé.  
- Vous rentrerez bien quelques minutes, boire un café ?  
- Sûrement pas…  
- Avec plaisir ! Interrompit Elijah, hilare. Et puis, nous voulons voir l'enfant, histoire de savoir à qui il ressemble le plus.

Klaus grogna et ils attendirent le restant de la nuit que Marie finisse de brailler.

- Alors ? Demanda Joseph. Il est beau, hein ?  
- Adorable, il vous ressemble. Ironisa Klaus.  
- En revanche, l'âne a tes yeux. Lui murmura Kol.  
- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, on fout le camp d'ici et en vitesse.  
- Sérieusement, une vierge qui met un enfant au monde, qui va croire un bobard pareil.  
- L'important c'est que plus personne ne m'en parle jamais. Personne, c'est compris !

Malheureusement pour Klaus, l'ensemble du monde chrétien le lui rappellerait pendant les 2012 années qui suivirent, en fêtant ce moment chaque année, réunis en famille sous un sapin décoré.  
Puis, ils iraient se coucher en attendant qu'un certain Santa Klaus leur apporte des cadeaux comme jadis un autre l'avait fait à la naissance de leur Messie.


End file.
